We meet again and fall in love again! : 3
by TwI-hArD-4eVaZ
Summary: Edward has been gone for 50 years now, and Bella has become a vampire and has a whole new family! Her family is like the Cullen's. They decide to move to Forks to give Bella a sense of closure. Little do they know that the Cullen's are moving back there!
1. Chapter 1

" Bella, we need to talk to you," Madeline said.

She is my "sister". Her mate, Dustin, is my brother. Rachael and Andrew were my "parents".

Madeline is very petite and outgoing. She has red hair and is very tiny, but she can beat the shit out of you.

Dustin is big and brawny. He has a blonde, shaggy hair.

Rachael reminds me of Rosa- I cut myself off right there. I promised myself I wouldn't think about _them. _Anyway, Rachael has Blonde, curly hair that is below her shoulders. She's also very tall.

Andrew has very dark black hair. He is about the same body size as Dustin.

I knew what they were going to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

" What is it?" I asked. I can't believe they were even thinking about this! UGH!

"Well, we were all talking and we have noticed you have been a little down lately. We think that it's because of what happened in Forks. Since it is our time to leave this town, we think that it would only be appropriate to go to Forks next." Rachael explained. "Just so you can get the closure you need."

"I don't know." That was all I could say. I just, I want to go back, but I don't want to go back at the same time. I was confusing myself. I knew that they would get their way though. They always do…

1 month later…

We were all packed up and ready to leave. They finally talked me into moving to Forks. We had all our cars ready and we were all getting in our own cars. Mine, was a black on black lambo.

"Are we all ready?" Andrew said mostly directed towards me.

"I think," I said, which he knew meant yes.

So off we went, on our way to the place that nearly killed me.

On the way over, I couldn't help but think of the day I was "changed."…

As I jumped off the cliff, I could feel the rush I wanted. The adrenaline I needed. And it didn't hurt to hear _him._ I hit the water almost instantly. Ever cell in my body was tingling. Then I realized something that I should have thought of before. The waves were ganging up on me. One by one, crashing into me. Water was streaming down my throught I could barely breathe. Then, I was unconsiese.

Wait, what the? Oh my god! I am on FIRE! But how is that possible? I am in water. I drowned. This fire is undeniable. I let out a shriek

3 days later

I regained consiousness.

"Hello. My name is Rachael. Are you okay?" What a silly question.

I remember more about that day. But we finally arrived at our new house. It was a layed back sort of home. In a quiet spot in the woods. It had a lot of windows. It was very open. Sort of like the Cu- Stop it Bella! You promised yourself you wouldn't do this!

"What do you think?" Rachael asked. Of course she did everything! Things ranging from remodeling to picking curtains.

" I love it!" I exclaimed. I truly did love it to! It was gorgeous. I had noticed the time in the car and it was just a couple hours until the first day od school.

"Let's start unpacking before we have to leave," I said.

"Good idea, Bella!" Madeline said. She was my best friend through all of this. You couldn't come between us!

We unpacked everything and put it in its place all within a half hour! Yeah, because we're cool like that! Haha! We still had a couple hours until the first day. I was dreading it!


	2. Chapter 2

All morning I was counting down the seconds, but now there was no more seconds to count. Maybe if I just procrastinate a little longer? No, I… am… a woman!

"Bella, Madeline wanted me to come see if you are ready or not." Dustin said politely. Dustin and I never got to the point where we were like me and Madeline, but I can still goof off with him! HAHA! Reminds me of the times...

"Yeah, I am on my way down right now. Are we all just going to ride in my car?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said we were doing." Dustin replied. We got to the car in a little less than a second. We were going at vampire speed of course. I drove out of the driveway and headed to school. We got there a little earlier than the usual people so we could go to the office and get our slips. Once we got everything we need Madeline started talking… of course. HAHA!

"So was this what it was like before?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, it's still pretty green. From what I remember there were more buildings, but mostly the same."

"Oh," Madeline didn't know how to comfort me about these sort of thing. She usually just didn't say anything so she couldn't say the wrong thing. We all headed off in different directions for our first period.

"Welcome everyone to Literature. I look forward to working with all of you as we explore some poetic literature this year. I am Mr. Montgomery." The literature teacher explained to his new set of Jrs. I througholy took notes, even though I knew everything he was saying. Mostly everyone else just stared at "the new kid" which would be me.

I had second period with Maddie. We had Spanish class. When we got in we instantly started talking to each other not really paying attention to the teacher.

"So, did you see the other new kids? I heard a ton of people in the halls talking about us and them."

"No, I didn't know there were other new kids."

"Oh, well apparently they are like us if you know what I mean. You know, golden eyes, pale skin, you catch my drift?"

"Other vampires?"

"Yes!" Hmmm… maybe, just maybe it could be the Cul- No, impossible, but possible? Who knows?

"That's strange. So they must be vegetarians then."

"Yeah, do you think it could be the Cullen's?" It hurt to even hear Maddie say there name.

"Who knows?" I asked her the same question I asked myself. We didn't talk after that. I went through the next few periods by myself. Maddie and Dustin had third period together. Each and every teacher introduced themselves the same way, I noticed.

RRRRRIIIINNNNGG! Lunchtime? Already? HAHA! Well now I can see who the other vampires are.

I'm not expecting to see the you-know-who's. Just another clan. Maybe even the Denali clan? I met up with Maddie and Dustin at the doors and we got our food and our seats all the while being watched by our new peers.

We began picking at our food silently until Maddie and Dustin started talking. I never butted in but I listened.

"So Dustin, did you know that there are other vampires here?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, I seen one of them in my first period."

"Oh, how come you didn't care to tell me or Bella?" Maddie interrogated.

"I didn't know it would be a big deal." Right as Dustin said that him and Maddie truned and looked at something…. Or someone?

"Hey Bella, I think you might want to turn around." Maddie said.

So I did knowing that I would be looking at some vampires. I slowly processed what I was seeing. It was thwem! It wsa the CULLENS! I didn't know what to think.

I quickly turned my head away and said "I have to go get something from the car."

I didn't know what else to do. I went through the opposite doors from which they were standing in. I hopped in the car and just sat there. A minute later I heard a tapping on the passenger window.

**Yep it's a cliffy! HAHA! Who could it be? Is it a Cullen or a Slomski. Oh, yeah that's her family's last name by the way. She is still known as Bella Swan though. **

**You see that button down there? Click it and type what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/subscribed/ect! You guys inspired me to write this CH ASAP! HAHA! Some of your comments cracked me up! XD Well, let's find out who was at her window…. *suspenseful music* Sorry for the spelling mistakes ****in the last chapters. I will be sure that doesn't happen again. Well here is CH 3 (:**

I rolled the window down to see Maddie and Dustin with worried expressions. This was worse than I expected my first day to go.

"Are you okay?" A worried Maddie asked. She knew what my answer was, but she just felt that it was polite to ask, I think.

"Yeah, just a little surprised." I replied.

"Dustin, can you go back and meet them? I'm going to take Bella for a run so we can talk." Maddie explained.

"Of course." Typically, Dustin would do anything Maddie asked. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. That made my heart sink to an even lower pit.

Maddie shook her head as if saying 'Come on'. We ran into the woods at vampire speed, making sure no humans were watching. Once we got to a quiet little area in the woods, not to far from the school, we stopped.

"So, tell me how you feel about this whole situation." Maddie said. She was so concerned. It just made me wonder how Rachael and Andrew were going to take it.

"I am just… I mean…. I don't know. I'm confused. I came here for closure, but the only thing I seem to get is more and more pain. He obviously doesn't love me. And seeing the look on all of their faces startled me a bit." I answered her honestly. She seemed to still be taking my words into consideration.  
"So, you think that he doesn't love you, but you obviously still love him." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Correct."

"You can't just run from this your whole life. I mean, you need to talk to them. Maybe that will give you some sort of closure. Or maybe, just maybe, you'll find out that he still has feeling for you." She said trying to lighten the mood.

I scoffed at that statement. If he still loved me he would've came to find me. Wouldn't he?

"Maddie, do you honestly think that he still loves me?" I asked her sarcastically. Not really wanting an answer.

"The look on his face when he seen tells me he does." She said looking into the distance, probably remembering what happened just 20 minutes ago.

I couldn't believe that, no matter which way he looked at me, he left me. He didn't come back.

"Let's go finish our lunch period." I said not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was too much to take in. We ran for just a few seconds and ended at the edge of the woods. We walked out going at human pace, just in case. We got to the cafeteria and hesitated. Maddie looked at me waiting to see if I was ready. I nodded my head.

Once we got in there, we saw a shocking sight. Dustin was actually laughing and having a good time with the Cullen's. Mostly Emmett from what I could tell.

Alice saw us first. She looked up so happily. It was the same old pixie like Alice. HAHA! We walked over there and sat next to Dustin.

"Hey Bells, how come you never told me about how funny these guys are?" Dustin asked sarcastically. Of course, he would become friends with them easily enough. He was just like that. Friendly.

"That's not what came to my mind when I thought about them." I could just hear in my head an audience saying 'ooh' simultaneously. The laughter stopped. Everyone felt awkward. I could tell that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and _him _were remembering that unfaithful birthday. It stayed quiet for a while but then Maddie broke the silence.

"So, I heard one of you likes to shop." Maddie said. Of course, out of all things, shopping is her number one priority. Maddie and Alice were very much alike. That statement just started a whole script about shopping.

"Oh my gosh YES! HA! I am the queen of shopping! We'll all have to go sometime!" Alice busted out saying.

"I know, isn't shopping just a great way to let everything go?" Maddie said.

"Yeah!" They went back and forth for a while there. Talking about this seasons new clothes and things like that. My family seemed to get along well with them. The bell rang just at that moment. Dustin and I had next period together, and it just so happens that Edward and Alice do to. Saying his name, even in my mind, made me shiver.

We all walked to our Alegebra class together.

"So Bella, how've you been?" Alice asked. Trying to make all the awkwardness go away.

We had a long walk to our class, so awkwardness would not be good.

"I've been doing fine, and you?" I replied

"Good, it's been a little hectic at times." She said peeking toward Edward. *shivers*

"Yeah, we've had those days, right Dustin?"

"For sure!" Dustin said enthusiastically.

"We all missed you Bella." Alice stated. _All of you? _I thought to myself. I didn't say anything after that. The rest of the way to class was absolutely silent.

The teacher introduced himself, and had us all stand in the back of the room. Assigned seats? I thought.

"You will all be getting assigned seat by me. As you can see you will have 1 partner. I have already paired everyone up in boy girl formation. Table 1," he said caressing around the first table. "Rebecca Parker and Preston Coleman. Table 2, Lindsey Osornio and Austin Hicks. Table 3 Dustin Slomski and Theresa Kightlinger. Table 4 Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen." Oh god how did I know this was coming. We took our seats silently not saying a word to each other. The teacher continued. Alice ended up being paired with this kid named Gregory Churchill. That whole class I took more thorough notes than I have ever taken before. It was silent all class.

Once the bell rang and I got up, I heard the most gorgeous voice ever.

"May I walk you to your next class?" HE SPOKE TO ME! His voice was better than I ever remembered. I was stunned. Good thing I cant blush anymore!

"Umm, sure, yeah." I said not really knowing how to respond. This was going to be a great walk. Maybe.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3: Awkwardness. I hope you guys loved it! I will be postin chapter 4 within the next few days, so watch out for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review again or for the first time! :D You will make me a happy girl and I will post chapter 4 quicker. :D I have great plans for there walk to the gym! MUWAHAHAHA! HAHA! Don't forget tto click that button down there! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to the whole bunches of people that added this to their faves! **

**I'm actually really proud of myself! **

**So anyway this is my first FF so if anything is wrong please let me know. **

**I'm going to see where this one goes before I start a new one. **

**Well, read, enjoy, and I hope you guys like It.!**

We walked out of our Algebra room quickly and quietly. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Maybe I should just wait for him to say something to me? Oh, I was never good at this! Maybe I'll just say something stupid like, 'so…' or maybe not! UGH! I wish Maddie was here. She always knows what to say! We actually ended up not even going towards the same direction as the gym. Hey, that's what I'll say!

"The gym is that way." I pointed behind us. He did his adorable crooked smile! Oh, how I've missed it!

"I know. I actually wanted to talk to you in private. If it's okay with you," He said wearily. He was obviously nervous!

"Umm, okay." I said stupidly. I bet Alice seen me! I hadn't thought of that until just now. I wonder if he knew I was going to be here? So many question, so much time.

We ended up in the exact same place that Maddie and I ended up just an hour ago. We sat.

"Bella?" He sounded like he was hesitating on asking me a question. "I need to know. Can you ever forgive me?" That was the hard question. Could I? I knew I could, but I won't give him that kind of satisfaction. This actually could be fun! HAHA! I'm so evil.

"I don't know. You really hurt me when you left. I'm sure that I could forgive you. It's just… I am just a little confused right now." I answered. It was 100% true. I was confused. But he was already forgiven. He just didn't know that.

"I can understand where you are coming from. I want you to know though, what I said that day. It was all a lie. I thought I was protecting you by leaving. I just wanted you to live a happy normal life. I love you Bella." WHOA! This was news to my ears! HE STILL LOVES ME! Maddie was right! This is going to be more fun to watch him squirm! HAHA! I love him! I haven't said that to myself in 50 years, but I LOVE him.

"That's a lot to take in. I never stopped loving you, but…. I don't know. I feel like I have been saying I don't know a lot lately. While I'm trying to decipher my life I don't want anything to interfere. I have to find myself in all of this. Then I'll let you know." His expression was pure amusement.

"Okay, my love. I will be with you by your side. Unless, you tell me otherwise." He said in all his perfection. This was it. I thought to myself.

"We should be heading to gym, don't you think?"

"First days suck." He said sarcastically.

"You know it." I retorted.

We ran back just as the bell rang we made it. Turned out that Edward, Maddie, Dustin, Emmett, and Myself all had gym together.

"Hello class, Most of you have had me last year.

I see some new faces. I am Coach Flannigan. I will have you al grouped into teams. Every time we play a match, you will find your teammates. There are 18 of you, so that makes 9 on each team. You will have the privilege of naming your team. Team 1, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Mitchell Young, Maddie Slomski, Dustin Slomski, Carlene Kraft, Isabella Swan , Terry Johnson, and Louis Spence. The rest of you are on Team 2." Well Gym class was already looking up for me. Most of gym today was just talking and whatnot. Nothing really important. We all walked out together to find Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper waiting for us. Alice had this sort of smug look on her face. Edward looked kind of annoyed. I wonder what Alice was thinking right now? Must be something to make Edward superbly annoyed. Who knows? Not me that's for sure. Maybe if I just take my shield off for just- NO! I cant risk it. When I was a newborn we found I was a ohysical and mental shield. If I take my shield off I can read peoples minds, but they can use there powers (if they have any) against me. If Edward reads my mind then he'll know what I can do. I don't think I'm ready to tell them.

"Bella!" Maddie shouted.

"Yeah?" I was completely out of it.

"Are we gonna drive home or what?"

"Oh, yeah." I could here the chuckles of the Cullen's.

"Bye," All of them said simultaneously. I drove away slowly, thinking of the day I had today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I actually want to give a shout out to dreaming-of-jace who has inspired me to write this chapter now instead of doing my school work! HAHA!**

**Umm not a lot of people reviewed last chapter :'( **

**Let's see if you guys like this chapter more :D **

**There will be more of all the Cullen's in this chapter *pinky swear***

**I forgot to include this in my other chapters, but I sadly don't own Twilight. I just have Edward and Jacob locked away in my closet!**

When we walked through the door, I knew what they were going to say to me. Today was just so stressful. I mean I barely even talked to any of the Cullen's except for Alice and Edward.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Maddie had called me into the living room. I could see that she was a little tense. Dustin was just being his overprotective self.

"Sure, what is it?" Like I didn't already know.

"Well, we, meaning me and Alice, were talking, and we thought that maybe, it might be…cool, if we all went over to their house and caught up with each other." Well…. That was unexpected. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I really don't want to just yet, but if Alice is involved then I can't argue…" I said defeated.

"Okay! YAY! This is going to be so much fun! Don't you think Dustin?" Maddie said, trying to get Dustin involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, we can meet Bella's old family. Emmett was a pretty cool kid." Dustin said.

"Well, what time did you all decide on?" Without me… I wanted to say that, but then again….

"In an hour." She said quickly. Then she went up stairs, came back downstairs within a quick second, and laid out the outfits that she had already picked out. Go figure.

"I can't believe how fast you and Alice's brains work when they are together!" I exclaimed. Everyone started cracking up.

"Little do you know," Maddie said smugly. "Now go put this on." She handed me a short sleeved, grey, and sweater-dress, a pair of ankle length boots, lace leggings, a black belt, and some jewelry here and there. **Picture on profile. **

"That's a nice outfit. Is it new?" I asked. I haven't seen any of these pieces anywhere in our house in my life.

"Yeah, I just got them today." I was going to ask when, but I just let it go. After I got changed, and Maddie as well (**Picture on profile.**) Rachael and Andrew walked through the door. Must've just got back from hunting.

"Hello, my wonderful children," Rachael said in a sing-song voice as she twirled through the door.

We all greeted her and Andrew back.

"We are going to some of our friend's house today. Actually the Cullen household, would you like to come?" Dustin asked. The look on Andrew's face was priceless.

"Of course!" Rachael bursted out instantly.

"YAY!" Maddie exclaimed. I thought about how much Rachael and Esme would get along. Hell, they could pass as sisters! HAHA! And Andrew and Carlisle would most definitely like each other. You know, maybe this was a good idea. I could see it now. All of us like one big family.

"Okay well let's go. It is time to anyway." Maddie said.

We all hopped in my beautiful car and I drove, considering that I am the only one that know the way to their house. As I pulled into the wooded driveway, I could here Alice inside.

"They're here!" She was so excited. Maybe a little too excited.

I parked my car and everyone hopped out.

"Are you guys ready to officially meet the Cullen's?" I asked.

Everyone just said YES! HAHA! We walked up to their door.

**Ooh… Another cliffy! MUWAHAHAHA! I hope you aren't to mad at me. ;D**

**Well, What's gonna go down in the Cullen house? **

**Please review, your opinions and critism matter to me!**

**I am not posting another chapter till I get 5 reviews! HAHA!**

**You know you want to review it anyway!**

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I have actually decided that I maybe want to write another fanfic but I don't know what to do…. Please give suggestions!**

**This chapter is what happened when the Cullen's and the Slomski's met.**

**Hope you LOVE it! (:**

**Sorry but I couldn't wait to upload this! **

Carlisle opened the door before we even knocked. He still looked the same way he had 50 years ago. I could see Esme as well. She was still her gorgeous, young self. I didn't realize how much I missed all of them until just now.

"Hello Bella. You must be Bella's family." Carlisle said polite as ever.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Everyone." I said.

"Please come in." Carlisle said.

We walked in and I felt that I should introduce my family.

"Well, everyone, this is my family. My mom and dad, Rachael and Andrew. And my brother and sister, Dustin and Maddie." I said as I pointed them out individually.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Esme said. "I'm Esme and this is my mate Carlisle. These are my children, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward."

We all greeted each other formally, and then we went to the couch to sit.

"So, how did you guys meet Bella?" Rachael asked.

Emmett spoke up this time. Strange. "Ooh! I want to tell the story!" Carlisle nodded. Edward shook his head, and Alice let out a giggle. "Okay so Bella had just moved from sunny Phoenix, as white as a ghost, to rainy forks. It wasn't until lunch that we had seen her. I asked Edward mentally if she was afraid of us yet. He can read minds, if you didn't know that. He didn't reply. So anyway, he goes to his biology class and Bella's there. He considered her blood to be very potent. He almost ate her that very day. But my little brother controlled himself! That shocked me. He left for a week. When he came back somehow Eddiekins had fallen in love with Clumsy Bella! Of course there is a lot more. I mean it's Bella we're talking about!" Emmett finally finished.

"And what about you guys? How did you meet Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I think Maddie knows the story better than anyone…" I stated.

"Well, it started out just me and Dustin. We finished hunting in the La push area," I could see a couple of cringes. "I thought I had heard someone. Dustin and I went to check it out. When we got there, Bella had jumped off a cliff into the water. She didn't realize how bad the waves were, I guess. Dustin went in after her and I followed. When we got her out of the water, we tried to save her, but we could tell that she was going to die then and there. I was the one that decided I would change her. Surprisingly she didn't scream. I was shocked. About 5 years later we met Rachael and Dustin, and felt our family was complete." Maddie explained.

I could see Edward's expression was a little confused. But that didn't matter.

"Do any of you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Rachael and I are the only one with powers.I is a shield. Physically and mentally." I said.

"And I can persuade you to do what I want you to do with my mind. Sort of like mind control." Rachael stated.

"Amazing." Carlisle said under his breath.

"I'm sure Bella has told you of our gifts." Alice stated.

They just nodded. I told them everything. They ARE my family. The question and answer went on from both sides for a while. Edward didn't say much. After a while Jasper started getting into the conversation. Rosalie was a different story. Emmet told embarrassing stories of me. Carlisle and Esme were engrossed in my re-life story and Alice, well what can I say…. She was just being Alice. All in all, it was a great conversation.

"Would you guys like a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"Of course!" Rachael exclaimed.

Esme guided us through the house depicting every room. It looked more modern than I had remembered it. It was more gorgeous. I thought personally, that that was impossible. We eventually made it to the last room…

"And this is Edward's room." Esme said. It looked the same. It had a black leather couch, journals everywhere. Plenty more than before. And of course tons of music!

We headed back downstairs.

"Thank you for having us, but we better be heading home." Andrew had said.

"Thank you for coming." That one was Carlisle.

We all said our goodbyes. I had said goodbye to Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. I looked over to Edward and walked up to him.

"Bye." I said awkwardly.

"Goodbye, my love." He said. He made my heart melt. I love him. I was about to walk away until he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I gave him a smile.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said. And with that I walked away.

Once all of were in the car and on the road, everyone started talking.

"They are so nice!" Was Rachael's response.

"I really like them Bells, you did a good job." Maddie, of course.

"They are such great people." That one belonged to Andrew.

"Emmett's super cool. So is Jasper." That was Dustin.

"Yeah, I knew all of you guys would get along." I said. We got home that instant.

I was sort of excited for the nest day to come.

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed. Review! **

**Like last time I will not post new chapter until I get 5 reviews!**

**As I had said earlier I am trying to think of a new fanfic to write and I would appreciate some suggestions. **

**Well, review an wait for the next chapter!**

**LOVE YEW ALL! (:**

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, I would like to start off saying that I would really appreciate it if you guys would read my book about Rosalie and tell me if you like it or not. (:**

**I have been thinking for a couple days now and my friend actually gave me an idea to write a fanfic about Bella being a heavy partier and then moving to Forks and meeting Edward. So the first chapter to that should be up soon. **

**I would also like to say that I might start writing a fanfic for this awesome book I read over the summer called the secret circle.**

**Welp, here you go… The next chapter (:**

It's 2:00 AM and I knew that I still had things that I needed to do. I was going to go to the meadow where me and Edward confessed our love to each other. I had some things that I needed to let go. I felt that the meadow was the only place I could do that.

I was in my car and about to drive into a vacant lot just downhill from the meadow. I knew my way of course. I had been there many times before I "died." Once I parked my car, I ran as fast as I could.

I reached the meadow pretty quickly. Now was the time to let go of everything that I felt I needed to let go of.

I took some notebooks out of my bag. After I was changed I decided to write down everything that had happened to my in the past and present. I read through them.

I read about my human years. How I had been a little shy girl. How I felt the need to move to Forks for my mom's sake. How I met the Cullen's. How I fell in love. How I was hunted by James. How I had my heart torn out. How I died.

I read about my newborn years. How I got used to being a vegetarian. How I had a new family. How I decided to learn to trust people especially my family again. How I explained my human years to my new family.

I read about everything. Then I grabbed a liter and burned all of my diaries. I watched my past being washed away. I wanted to be a completely new fresh person. Someone that has never felt the need to cry herself to sleep.

I heard some rustling in the bushes. I saw Edward step before me. He looked down at the burning notebooks.

"What are you doing exactly?" He said jokingly but sincerely curious.

"Burning my past. And may I ask what you are doing here?"  
"Alice told me to come here. She was blocking her thoughts from me so I couldn't see why. I guess now I know." He said.

"Yeah," I grabbed some water I had brought with me and put the fire out. All that was left were ashes.

"So, is this your way of getting closure?" Edward asked.

"Sort of. I didn't really plan on burning every thought I had ever had, but I felt it was necessary if I wanted to start fresh." I explained.

"I see. So, your family is pretty cool. Everyone liked them. Rosalie pretended to not car, but she really does like them."

"That's a good sign… I think?" It ended up being a question. This right here is what I loved about Edward. It was so easy to talk to him.

"Yeah, Bella… Can I ask you something?" Of course he could ask me anything. I don't see why he had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking after you guys left and I just was wondering if you would ever take me back, and if you ever moved on." He said fairly fast. It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"Well, first off, I never moved on. You were always with me, whether it was in my head or in my heart. And of course I will take you back, but I still need time to take all of this in. I mean, it's kind of…. I don't know the right word for it, but it's a lot to take in." I replied.

He did my favorite crooked smile and dazzled me again. I of course had to smile back. "Take as long as you want. I will always be yours." He said. We talked for hours and then realized that school was about to start. It was a good thing that both him and I had already gotten dressed.

We ran to our cars and headed of to school. On my way their, I just had all my thoughts collide together at once. I hadn't realized how much I left behind when I 'changed'.

**Well, there you have it. Bella finally got most of the closure she came to Forks for. **

**The chapters coming up are going to be about Bella sort of taunting Edward. Should be funny (:**

**I will update ASAP and hopefully that will be within the next few days.**

**A lot of you have been reading this book, but not many are reviewing :'( **

**Even if you don't like it please review.**

**Next chapter I am going to put a lot of Maddie and Alice and their newfound friendship. **

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I actually got a couple suggestions for my nest chapter! You guys make me so happy (: **

**Well, I will try making my chapters longer. Sorry, I have never been good at doing that. **

**Bella is definitely going to make Edward pay for what he did! Well, enjoy! :D**

When I got home everyone was looking at me with expectant eyes. They seemed curious. Wonder what was going on in their twisted little heads right now. I mean, they knew where I was and what I was doing! Gosh!

Maybe Alice called them! Oh. My. God. If she did I would have trouble keeping myself from hurting her tomorrow! I don't want anyone inn my family to know who I ran into. If they knew they would ruin my plan.

I had a lot of time to think about what I was going to do while I was in the meadow.

"So, did you get your closure?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I would say so." I said. Thank god! Alice didn't call. Well, at least I don't think she did? Who knows? Anyway, I walked, or ran rather, upstairs. I went through my drawers looking for the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. Something that would go along with my plan.

I was going to make Edward pay for what he did. When I'm done he'll wish he never left! I am going to have to turn my flirt on. Maybe just give a couple of flirty looks to random boys. Something to make Edward jealous. I couldn't use Jacob because he's either dead or still a werewolf. The thought of Jacob dying pained me.

He was my best friend. Of course, he thought I died. I could never bring myself to tell him that I had become something he hated.

I had finally found the perfect outfit! I put on my favorite "forever wild" shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I put on my favorite shoes too. This outfit should start my plan right off. I smiled at myself as I changed.

We were just about to walk out the door.

"Don't get yourselves into trouble!" Andrew warned us. Oh, he knew me so well. I smiled to myself. We hopped into my car and drove to our second day of school. Ha. How funny is it that after 24 hours my whole world can change?

We got to school a half hour early. Why you ask? I have no idea. We weren't the only ones though. As we got out I could see a very familiar silver Volvo in the parking lot.

Alice ran over to us at human speed excitedly.

"Hey Bella, Dustin, Maddie. How are you guys this fine morning?" She's definitely up to something. I just wonder what.

"We're good." Maddie answered. "And what about yourself?"

"Great! Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Maddie privately." Okay, THEY are definitely up to something!

"She's all yours." I said.

They ran into the woods far enough so none of us could hear what they were talking about. I wonder what they are planning. Hmmmm… I let my thoughts wonder for a while. Then, the others walked over to us.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. It didn't hurt me like it would have if I was still human.

"Hey, Emmett." I said as he let me go.

"Bella." Rosalie said solemnly. I just gave her a little smile.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. It went on like that with everyone except Edward.

He just gave me a crooked smile and said, "How are you," The plan! Remember the plan! I cannot give in to his musical voice!

"I'm good and you?" I said. YES! I made it through without falling into his arms! 1 point for Bella! HAHA! I had to let out a little giggle. They all just stared at me. I gave them that 'What?' look.

Maddie and Alice came back at that moment. "So, what's going on?" Alice asked in a sing-song voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said amused.

"Yeah, I guess you could." She looked toward Maddie. UGH! This is so frustrating. Edward must know what they are planning! I would have to ask him later.

People started piling into the lot. I made a couple goo-goo eye faces at some random boys. I could see Edward's frustration.

We all walked to our classes. In literature, I was alone. One of the boys that I looked at in the parking lot kept looking back at me. Most of literature went by in a blur. I knew all of this already.

In Spanish with Maddie, I am going to search for answers. I walked in and sat down. Maddie came in a couple minutes later. She looked happy.

"Helloo how was first period?" She asked innocently.

"Boring, how 'bout you?" I replied.

"Same. So," She was so obviously trying to find a random subject so I wouldn't ask.

"What did you and Alice talk about when you guys went into the woods?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Just stuff," She wasn't trying to tell me, huh?

"What kind of stuff?" I wasn't going to give up.

"Okay everybody settle down and let's begin." The teacher walked in. Shit!

We didn't talk the rest of class. She was deliberately driving me crazy! When the bell rang I tried getting more out of her, but she wouldn't budge.

Third period was boring as was fourth. I was waiting for lunch. Waiting, waiting, waiting, RIIINNNNGG!

FINALLY! Lunchtime! I walked out of fourth period to find Maddie and Dustin waiting for me. We walked to the cafeteria. When we got there, the Cullen's had met up with us. They led us to a table. We all sat our stuff down and went to get our props. If you don't know what that is, it is our 'food'. When we sat down, we were all looking at Alice and Maddie.

They were going to tell me! I was just about to bring it up when I heard a low growl in Edward's voice. To low for any human to hear. Then, I saw what he was growling at. A boy was walking over her. Plan in action. I wasn't going to lead the poor boy on. Just maybe put in a little flirty attitude.

"Hey, your Isabella right?" He asked.

"Just Bella." I said. My mind was doing a little happy dance.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends." He said. He was definitely being over-friendly.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds," I said sarcastically. He didn't notice, "I would rather spend lunch with these losers." I said teasingly. Maddie laughed at our inside joke. No one knew what we were laughing at.

"Oh, well, maybe another time then." He said disappointedly and walked away. Poor little guy.

Edward was fuming right now. Whoever came over here must have been thinking about something to make him mad. I internally chuckled. Now I was going to get answers.

"So Alice, Maddie, what did you two talk about in the woods?" I asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Alice said.

"Trust me, I will find out."

"Seriously though, what did you guys talk about?" That was Rosalie. She must be just as curious. I could tell that Edward was getting more frustrated at this subject. So, that left me with two options. They were either planning something horrible, or they were keeping it out of their mind.

"You guys will find out eventually, just hold your horses." Maddie said.

"Fine," I hope they know I'm still not giving up. Just for the time being, I was.

We found other things to talk about. Just random things. Mostly about the past. It got a little frustrating after a while. I hate talking about the past. Eventually then bell rang and we all went to our next class.

Alice, Edward, and I walked to our class together. Alice looked preoccupied in her own thought. Edward was looking more frustrated by the second. And I, well, I probably looked very confused. I just wanted to know what Alice and Maddie talked about. Was that to much to ask?

Edward and I took our seat awkwardly as Alice went to her table.

"So, do you know what Alice and Maddie are planning?" I WILL find out.

"No, they are keeping it from me." Crap it!

"Oh," was all I could say. I just wanted to find out desperately. The rest of the class went by like yesterday. Just filled with awkwardness. UGH! Why did he have to be so damn charming?

"Bella?" Edward looked a little annoyed, and curious…

"Yes, Edward?" I said.

He sighed. "I just want you to know I love you." I could tell that wasn't it.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked.

"Yeah," he now looked defeated. Awe, he looked so sad.

We all walked off to gym after the bell rang. It went by fast. We were learning how to play basketball. Our team won of course. What with our amazing sport ability. Wouldn't have been that way if I were still human. The bell rang. We all walked out together meeting up with the others.

**So I think I might do an Edward point of view. But I'm not sure. Should I?**

**I hope this chapter met everyone's expectations! **

**Alice and Maddie are definitely planning something and I know exactly what! MUWAHAHAHA! (: **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. I tried to make this chapter longer. A lot of people wanted me to do so. **

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so for this chapter I am going to try and do my first EPOV. Should be interesting.**

**If you guys don't like it please tell me and that will be the last time I do EPOV. HAHA!**

**I just wanted to do it to show, in my opinion, what happens in the Cullen house after school on Day 2 after the Maddie and Alice thing.**

**Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy. I promise to work 3 times as hard. **

**You may begin reading. (: **

**EPOV**

I drove home swiftly, wondering to myself what Alice wants to hide from me. I kept searching through her and Maddie's mind.

_I wonder what was up with Alice and Maddie today. Their moods were all over the place. - Jasper_

I heard every feeling they had throughout the day. Happiness, excitement, composure, impatience, silliness, and last but not least, pleased. Altogether, I thought that Alice must've had a vision that was very important.

I pulled into the driveway. We all got out at spectacular speed.

_*Vision Courtesy of Alice*_

"_Do you think he'll understand?" Esme looked worried._

"_I'm pretty sure he will. We might want to give it time. He might get angry." Alice was pacing._

"_I can't believe she came back!" Bella walked in at that moment."_

_*Vision ends*_

The vision didn't do Bella any justice. But I wasn't worried about that right now. I want to know who's coming back and why it would matter. I gave Alice my famous "explain later" look. She usually doesn't explain visions to the others when she doesn't understand them.

We walked through the door and Carlisle greeted us in a hug.

"Welcome home children." He threw Alice a glance. HE MUST KNOW WHAT ALICE TOLD MADDIE! I couldn't have been about the vision she just had. He seemed too happy, not worried.

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty, and GAY!- Carlisle_

HE DOES KNOW! How come he gets to know and I don't? How come Maddie gets to know and I don't? What was going on here? So many questions needed to be answered.

"Alice could I speak to you privately?" I asked. She knew all the reasons why.

"Of course. Carlisle, Esme, we'll be right back." Everyone understood.

_Be careful out there and don't do anything stupid. - Esme_

I nodded my head at her. And with that, we left. We ran into the woods far enough away from the house that no one would hear us. I needed answers. Now. We stopped running in a little clearing.

"So what's this all about?" She asked. Like she didn't know.

"First of all, what can you tell Carlisle and Maddie that you can't tell me?" I asked. She knew this was coming.

"I can't tell you yet." Oh but I will get it out of you.

"Yes you can. Now tell me!" I ordered.

"Edward, you of all people know that you can't argue with me because I always win." This was true. I never could win against her. All I could do was try though, right? I have found a loophole a few times before though.

"Well, I have found out what you were hiding from me before, I can very well do it again. Now, please Alice, just tell me." I looked desperate probably. The look on her face was devastated with defeat, sadness, and some twisted look of humor.

"Edward, last night, while you were at your meadow, I had a vision." Way to state the obvious.

"And…" I pushed her to go forth with her explanation. I NEEDED to know, NOW.

"And," She continued. "Well, it was about you and Bella." She looked sort of crazed. Then I searched through her head for an answer and saw it. She put the vision in her head. It was so magical. So amazing. There really wasn't a good enough word to describe what she was showing me. This was the happiest moment of my life. Bella did love me. She loved me the way I loved her.

I gave Alice my "Thank you" and my "I'm so excited" look. She just giggled.

I finally knew that all I have ever thought about for 100 years was now coming true.

"Don't tell Bella." Alice said. "She won't agree to it at first. I want you to tell her when she is comfortable with the idea." She explained.

"Of course," I said solemnly. So that meant that Bella doesn't want that as of right now. That's what Alice and Maddie were planning today. How could Alice think that keeping such great news from me would be a good thing? Okay, now I have to ask about the vision she had earlier.

"So about the vision you had earlier… What was that about?" I asked.

"I absolutely have no clue." She said honestly. I wanted to know so badly! Bella's look on her face wasn't just shocked. It was horrified, angry, and revengeful at the same time. You could see the hatred in her eyes. I couldn't let that happen. If only I knew how to stop whoever was "coming back".

"Well, that doesn't help much at all." I said. I lead us home. There was really no point in talking privately anymore. The only reason she didn't tell the others of the first vision was because she didn't want me to know. And we would have to tell them of the second vision as well.

Carlisle opened the door for us as we approached. I envied Carlisle. He never did anything wrong. He always knew what to do, what to say, what not to say. He was perfect. Bella deserved someone as perfect as Carlisle. Not me. Never mind that, Alice and I had to tell everyone.

_Edward, your emotions are everywhere! - Jasper_

I gave him an apologetic look. He nodded.

"Hey, everyone. I got a couple of things to talk to you all about." Alice said assertively.

We all went into the family room and sat down.

"Well, as you all know, Bella is going to take some time to figure this all out. I had a vision, about her and Edward, and it was about them two getting married!" She said it so happily.

_Oh, Edward! I just knew it! - Esme_

_I can feel the excitement in everyone- Jasper_

_Congratulations son- Carlisle_

_Dude! You're getting married! Now you don't have to mope around all the time saying 'Bella!' HAHA! - Emmett_

_Great.-Rosalie said sarcastically. _

I hate Rosalie. She is so self centered.

Everyone voiced their thoughts.

"Now, on a more business sort of take," Alice began again. "Someone is going to return. I don't know who just yet, but I do know that it is not going to be someone that we would want back. I had a vision about it in the car."

"Who do you think it could be?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming that it would be someone we had met when Bella was around because she seemed to know whoever was coming." Alice said it all adult-like. She's normally so happy and jumping. Especially since we had re-met Bella and since we had just met Maddie.

Strange how one vision can change a person's mood…?

"Well, if Bella knows whoever it may be that means that it is most definitely a vampire that was around during that period of time. That means that there are a couple of possibilities. It could be anyone in the Denali clan, but I don't see how any of them could make Bella and us angry. And it could be… Well, it could be Laurent or Victoria." Carlisle said gravely. I growled at his last statement. Actually, I think everyone did.

_*Vision Courtesy of Alice*_

_There were tons of them. A ton of radical newborn vampires following a youthful man. He was also a vampire._

"_Stop!" The young man said. "She wants us to wait. Wait here for her. In the meanwhile we will hunt." _

_One of the younger girl vampires was shaking at the idea. _

_He walked over to her. _

"_It's natural." He said. She nodded towards him._

_With that they started hunting. _

_*End of vision*_

I gave Alice a traumatized look. Under my breath, only so vampires could hear, I said, "A newborn army?" She nodded. Everyone looked shocked and stared at us.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. He knew very well what we were talking about everyone did.

"Alice just had another vision. There is a band of newborns coming. In her vision it looked like they were heading towards Seattle." I explained.

Everyone looked even more shocked than before. I couldn't blame them. I mean, the last time any of us dealt with that sort of thing was Jasper back when he was a newborn.

It's crazy how some things come back to haunt us.

All night we ended up discussing this. Before we knew it, it was time to go back to school. I was a little anxious to see how Bella, my lovely Bella, would react to all of this.

**Again, I am soooo sorry for such a late update. I had a lot of tests and then I was on the road to Texas for my Thanksgiving vacation. **

**Welp, I hope you guys liked it. **

**It was my very first EPOV! I am so proud of myself. **

**It's actually kind of harder to write in his point of view. **

**Please Review! You know you want to (: **

**XOXO Sarah XOXO**


End file.
